


Assez bien pour lui ?

by Michi4D



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Chocolate, Fluff, Français | French, Gion is a dork, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir lui offrir des chocolats ? Est-ce que les siens ne seraient pas de trop ?
Relationships: Iwashimizu Sumiaki/Miyuki Atsushi
Kudos: 2





	Assez bien pour lui ?

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis très contente d'écrire sur ce fandom et d'avoir encore des idées pour écrire sur la Saint-Valentin ! Bonne lecture ~

Sumiaki regardait des catalogues depuis plusieurs heures. Les magazines divers s'étalaient devant lui, ouverts aux pages qui l'intéressait le plus. Sur la table se mêlaient revues de cuisine, publicités et mêmes des magazines féminins pour l'aider dans son choix. Que devait-il faire pour la Saint-Valentin ? Devait-il faire des chocolats lui-même ou en acheter ?  
C'était la première fois qu'il fêtait la Saint-Valentin et il ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête. Toutes les idées s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, tournoyant encore et encore jusqu'à lui donner le vertige. Il décida d'attaquer le projet d'une autre manière. Il prit une grande inspiration, une feuille et commença à faire des listes pour juger les pour et les contre des idées qu'il envisageait. Sa page se retrouva vite noircie de mots. La conclusion tomba, il allait faire ses chocolats tout seul ! Enfin, aidé de livres de cuisines. Bien qu'il avait un peu peur de raté la préparation, il avait trouvé dans ses nombreuses recherches des recettes susceptible de plaire à Miyuki. Rien que d'imaginer la tête du brun lorsqu'il lui donnerait les friandises le fit rougir. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait pensé à lui en faisant les confiseries. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, il avait encore quelques jours pour s'exercer. Plus motivé que jamais, il prit une autre liste et y nota les ingrédients et accessoires dont il allait avoir besoin. Il ne restait plus qu’à mettre la main à la pâte !  
Le lendemain, Gion avait remarqué que _quelque chose clochait_ , son ami était si souriant, si concentré. Il voulait savoir ce qui le rendait si léger même après une dure journée à enchaîner les cours et l'entraînement intensif de leur club.  
— Eh l'asperge ! appela-t-il.  
Le blond ramassa son sac et tourna la tête vers son ami.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ?  
— Rien...en particulier, chercha Sumiaki en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
— Ah si ! Ya la Saint-Valentin dans quelques jours non ? Et t'es excité à l'idée de faire des chocolats pour Miyuki ! brailla le petit en souriant.  
— Chut ! Gion ! rougit le blond en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche de son ami.  
Il jeta un regard autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il soupira, rassuré.  
— T'inquiète pas, j'ai bien vu que y'avait personne, mais je voulais te taquiner...lâcha le brun d'un ton espiègle.  
Gion avait toujours été une sorte de protecteur envers eux, il avait été le premier au courant lorsque Sumiaki et Miyuki se sont mit ensembles.  
— Et oui...j'ai trouvé des recettes qui ont l'air...pas trop mal, je dois m'entraîner pour que...ce soit bon termina-t-il d'une petit voix et en baissant la tête.  
Sumiaki n'était pas vraiment une personne qu'on qualifierait de « sûre d'elle », cela lui avait prit beaucoup de temps pour accepter ses sentiments et encore plus pour accepter ceux de Miyuki. Mais depuis peu, il avait fait de très gros efforts et les amants arrivaient maintenant à se tenir main dans la main (lorsqu'il faisait suffisamment assez noir ou lorsqu'ils étaient seuls). Dès le début, Miyuki avait été compréhensif et patient, attendant que le blond fasse le premier pas dans certains cas pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Il murmurait de douces paroles pour rassurer son petit ami qui tremblait et se tassait encore plus sur lui-même. Son pouce caressait doucement la peau tendre du blond qui se dépliait et se calmait. Miyuki ne cessait de murmurer à quel point il était beau, à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était il était au anges d'être à ses côtés et de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Il aimait porter leurs mains entrelacés vers son visage et déposer un tendre baiser sur celle de son amant. Sumiaki rougissait, beaucoup, énormément même. Cependant, il était heureux, si heureux que son cœur semblait s'envoler. Miyuki était son prince. C'est pour cela et plus encore qu'il voulait tellement lui faire plaisir ! Le faire de son propre chef sans avoir peur ou honte.  
Après les cours, Gion et Sumiaki se rendirent dans une supérette pour trouver ce qu'il fallait pour la réalisation des chocolats. Puis, ils allèrent chez Sumiaki.  
Tout était là ! Sumiaki avait tout le matériel et les ingrédients. Il remonta ses manches et attacha ses cheveux en une petite couette qui gigotait sur le sommet de sa tête. Sa concentration était telle qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son apparence. Aussi, il ne vit pas le portable qui se braquait sur lui pour le prendre en photo. Sumiaki regarda une nouvelle fois la petite vidéo de la recette et se mit à l'oeuvre. Pour l’occasion, il avait acheté des moules en forme de cœur. Il prit son pinceau et enduisit le moule. Un large sourire éclairait son visage. Il était tellement heureux de faire ses propres chocolats. Il ne cuisinait pas souvent mais à chaque fois qu’il le faisait, cela le calmait et l’enchantait. Il n’était pas excellent mais il savait suivre une recette à la lettre et, par conséquent, ne ratait jamais ce qu’il faisait.  
En attendant que les confiseries soient prêtes, les garçons tentèrent de faire leurs devoirs mais Gion se déconcentra rapidement préférant parler de rugby. Sumiaki n’était pas mieux car il ne pensait qu’au goût de ses chocolats, à leur texture, à la tête de Miyuki quand il lui donnerait...il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et tenta de se calmer.  
Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Sumiaki se réveilla avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Il était si excité ! Il voulut envoyer un sms à Miyuki pour lui dire bonjour comme chaque matin. Peut-être devait-il ajouter un petit mot en ce jour spécial ?  
Il réfléchit un moment pour trouver les mots justes, de beaux mots pour témoigner de son amour. Lorsqu’il arriva à quelque chose qui lui plut et qui ne l'embarrassait pas...trop, il prit son portable et le déverrouilla. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il vit qu’il avait reçu un message de Miyuki.  
_< Miyuki >  
Bonjour Sumiaki ! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, je t’aime fort ! J’ai hâte de te voir ce soir ! Je t’aime !_  
Il l’avait devancé...Sumiaki s’écroula au milieu de ses coussins, serrant son téléphone contre son cœur. Il avait si hâte d’être à ce soir !  
Les mots qu’il avait pris grand soin de préparer s’envolèrent mais peu-importait, ses sentiments eux étaient toujours présents.  
_< Sumiaki >  
J’ai hâte de te voir, je t’aime aussi. Très fort._  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il reçut un sms à peine le sien envoyé.  
_< Miyuki >  
J’ai envie de sécher les cours pour être avec toi !! _  
Le blond ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il écarta cette pensée en secouant la tête et força son petit ami à aller en cours. Il se prépara et rejoignit Gion qui l’attendait devant chez lui. Il le fit entrer pour lui montrer une dernière fois les chocolats, Gion, le juge, approuva une nouvelle en râlant sur son ami qu’ils étaient parfaits et que c’était sûr que Miyuki allait les aimer. Sumiaki rentra la tête dans les épaules et emballa soigneusement les confiseries pendant que Gion lui faisait toujours la morale.  
— Tu les as refait trois fois, tu les as goûté et ya pas eu de problème alors ça va aller !  
— Si il n’aimait pas ? Y’en a peut-être trop ? pensa tout haut le blond.  
— Non ! C’est très bien comme ça, aller viens on va être en retard.  


Bien heureusement il n’eut pas beaucoup à attendre avant de connaître la réponse à ses questions. A vrai dire, il n’eut pas trop le temps de penser à cette soirée tant ils étaient occupés. Miyuki et lui s’étaient envoyés des messages tout au long de la journée comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire. Certes, en cette journée un peu particulière, ils flirtaient davantage qu’à l'accoutumée. Enfin, Miyuki flirtait davantage. Il lui envoyait des mots doux par centaine, lui répétant encore et encore combien il avait hâte de le voir.  
Sumiaki souriait encore plus à chaque message, son cœur baignait dans l’amour. Rien que ces messages l’emplissait de joie. Il se sentait aimé et important aux yeux de Miyuki. Avant de quitter le lycée, il reçut un dernier message.  
_< Miyuki >  
Tu peux passer à mon école et après on va chez moi ? _  
Sumiaki salua son équipe et courut presque pour rejoindre son petit ami.  
Arrivé devant la grille de l’école de Miyuki, il balaya l'horizon pour chercher toutes traces du brun. Il le trouva vite, parlant avec une fille. Comprenant qu’il s’agissait d’une confession, il s’arrêta et se mit à une bonne distance. Par chance, la fille ne le vit pas. Il essaya de se distraire et de ne pas penser à ces choses qui pouvaient le rendre anxieux quant à son couple. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait une fille s’intéresser à Miyuki, pourtant cela lui arrachait toujours un fragment de son cœur. Si un jour Miyuki le quittait pour une fille…  
Il sursauta en remarquant enfin le brun qui se trouvait près de lui.  
— On y va ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix douce, le ramenant sur terre.  
Le blond acquiesça. Son regard tomba sur les deux gros sacs dont était affublé Miyuki.  
— Des chocolats, de la part de mes camarades. informa simplement le brun.  
La boule dans le ventre du blond grossissait. Peut-être que cette soirée était une erreur tout compte fait. Il aurait bien voulu tenir la main de son amant…  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Miyuki se déchargea vite des sacs en soupirant. Sumiaki ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des sacs. Était-il nécessaire qu’il donne les siens ?  
— Sumiaki, viens près de moi, l’invita-t-il en tapotant le coussin à ses côtés.  
Le blond obéit et s’assit sur ses talons, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.  
— J’adore quand tu t'assois comme ça...souffla Miyuki en le dévorant des yeux. Il posa sa main chaude sur celle du blond qui se calma. Ses épaules se détendirent. Miyuki se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres faisant s’envoler quelques uns de ses doutes. Les yeux bleu du brun plongèrent dans les siens durant le baiser. Sumiaki pouvait déceler dans ce regard beaucoup d’amour, une immense chaleur, une grande joie et un soupçon de désir peut-être.  
— Ça va ? demanda Miyuki.  
Depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissaient, Miyuki savait à quel point le blond pouvait être anxieux et il savait bien à quel point ces scènes de confessions n’étaient pas agréables. Il se plaça en face de son amant et glissa sa main libre dans ses cheveux blé qu’il aimait tant toucher. Sumiaki ferma les yeux, apaisé par ce contact qui souffla sur ses dernières craintes. Il secoua la tête, les yeux toujours clos.  
Miyuki ne put s’empêcher de l’embrasser à nouveau.  
— J’ai...fais des...chocolats...déclara Sumiaki en rouvrant les yeux.  
Miyuki rougit. Sumiaki se dégagea de lentement de l’étreinte du brun et sortit les sucreries de son sac, les mains tremblantes.  
— Mer...merci, souffla le brun, touché.  
Il prit le paquet, les mains presque dans le même état que leurs homologues. Le petit paquet transparent tenait places au creux de ses mains. Il le fixait du regard comme on fixe un tableau de maître. Une petite note écrite à la main était attaché sur un ruban rouge qui servait à fermer le sachet. Il défit lentement le ruban pour découvrir la petite note. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, je t’aime. Sumiaki. Ses joues s’emprourpèrent. Il saisit un petit cœur orné de guimauve et le porta à sa bouche.  
— Hmm ! C’est super bon ! s’exclama-t-il.  
— C’est...pas tous les mêmes, prévint Sumiaki plutôt fier de lui. Il tendit une autre friandise.  
Joueur, Miyuki ouvra seulement la bouche attendant que son amant avance le bras. Le blond se mit à rire et glissa la friandise dans la bouche de son petit ami qui s’empressa de la savourer.  
— C’est trop bon ! C’est du chocolat blanc ?  
Le blond acquiesça.  
— Il y a du pralin aussi…  
— Merci, beaucoup.  
Miyuki caressa la joue chaude de son petit ami et l’embrassa tendrement. Il caressa la lèvre inférieure du blond de sa langue. Sumiaki sursauta légèrement, et ouvrit la bouche. Le baissier s’intensifia, faisant soupirer les amants.  
Le brun se recula pour aller chercher à son tour quelque chose dans son sac.  
— J’ai des chocolats aussi pour toi ! Bon...c’est pas des fait mains mais je les ai pas choisis au hasard !  
Effectivement, les chocolats convenaient aux goûts du blond. Il y avait des chocolats à la framboise et d’autres au riz soufflé. Ses préférés !  
— Je t’aime Miyuki…  
— Je t’aime aussi.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois. Miyuki posa ses mains sur les hanches, Sumiaki enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du brun.  
Le téléphone de Miyuki vibra plusieurs fois, les interrompant.  
— J’espère que c’est important...grogna Miyuki.  
Il déverrouilla l’écran et son visage s’illumina.  
— Une bonne nouvelle ? s’enquit le plus grand.  
— Excellente ! confirma le brun en lui montrant son écran. Sur ce dernier s’affichait une photo de Sumiaki en tablier rose, avec une petite couette, en train de cuisiner.  
Le blond piqua un fard.  
— Ça va me faire un beau fond d’écran !  
— Quoi ?! Non !  
— Tu diras merci à Kenji !  
Miyuki vint déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit ami.  
— Je vais nous faire un dîner, tu viens ?  
Sumiaki lui prit la main te se blottit contre lui. A cet instant, il débordait de confiance et d'amour.  


**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis encore basée sur des recettes >< plus précisément sur [celle-ci](https://www.ptitchef.com/recettes/gouter/chocolats-aux-marshmallows-et-aux-noisettes-fid-1571803) et [celle-là](https://www.ptitchef.com/recettes/gouter/chocolats-facon-kinder-shocko-bons-fid-1570183) (en fait je sais pas trop si ça sert que je les mette, je les ai pas décrite explicitement).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ~ 
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout en détail sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
